


Unconstrained

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Love Fest 2020, Team Eros, a little violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness
Summary: Molly Weasley is feeling constrained by being a wife and a mother but a chance meeting with Lucius Malfoy changes all that.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Molly Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Unconstrained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts).



> The _italics_ in parts 8 and 9 are direct quotes from the Chamber of Secrets book.  
> Part 8: 50/51  
> Part 9: 241
> 
> I have not had a chance to have this beta'd...
> 
> [ ](https://imgur.com/sxZQOcu)  
> 

I 

May-July 1971

She had not intended to go this far. All she wanted was some understanding, reasons why they had already gone too far. She was already stewing over her… betrayal. Why? It’s not like she had any motive to, other than the fact that she and Arthur were arguing a lot – all newlyweds have their spats, all of them. Didn’t they?

How could she?

It all started one gorgeous Spring day in 1971 when she was striding through Diagon Alley with her mother and her younger, goofier, brothers whilst listening to her mum prattle on and on about her latest argument with the Rowle family. It seemed these the Prewett’s and the Rowles have nursed a special rivalry all of their own for centuries. Now she was a Weasley her loyalties were supposed to be with her husband, and his main gripe was with the Malfoy’s. Her brothers were whispering behind each other’s hands – it was no use; Molly could always see the smirks with their dimpled cheeks. Whilst pushing her son, Bill, along the cobbled stones in the rickety pram that had been in the family for generations.

The sun shone down as it was early summer and it seemed every single witch or wizard was in town buying things, standing in corners gossiping, witches with their arms underneath their breasts watching as their children gambolled happily in the crowded streets. Molly was about to draw something out of their account to purchase food and new undergarments.

_Only seemed like yesterday_ , she sighed, _when I was marrying the most handsome wizard in all of Britain_. For she loved Arthur, she really truly adored him. Fancied him at school when everyone else was going gaga over the brooding Ravenclaw Russian exchange student Antonin Dolohov. But now? Nearly two years of marriage had passed and suddenly, like thunder rolling above her, lightning flashed realisation struck her that now she was plain old Mrs Weasley for life! When she had the nerve to almost ask her husband if she could go to work, she found out she was pregnant and that was that. Months later Bill was born. Some days, she felt plainer than ever.

It was almost unheard of for pregnant witches to work. Extremely rare for mothers to do so, and if they did it was a cause for wondering how a husband could tolerate such behaviour. ‘If,’ some would say snidely, ‘there was a husband in the first place!’ Absolutely scandalous for a married woman with a child and pregnant to be seen as career-driven. At times, Molly felt so constricted in her role as a young wife and mother. She wanted to do something important, sweep the corridors of power with the broomstick of zealous change. Do something credible with her time! She was Head Girl damnit, there must be something she could do! There were whisperings of change in the halls of the Ministry, but nothing concrete as yet. There were wizards poorer than the Weasleys, how they got by Molly’d never know!

Even though she was not pregnant again: Yet, she added, it was inevitable that being married to a Weasley was a guarantee of her having more than one child. She still struggled with her day-to-day life and today she felt the burden. She spelled the pram to the top of the wide entranceway to the bank before walking up to them herself. Her mum tutting behind her for the laziness of today’s mothers, she pushed Molly up the stairs, “Gains muscle!”

“Yes, but Headmaster Dumbledore invented these new spells for a reason, mum!”

“Humph!” her mother scowled, they finally reached the top of the stairs.

That was the moment it started. 11:45 on a beautiful May day. Her mother had opened the doors and, standing there right in the ray of sunshine, talking to the Goblins was the second handsomest young man she had ever seen in her life. He was at least as tall as her husband with silvery blond hair and, she blushed, tightly fit trousers with just an open neck frilly silk white shirt. Her mother coughed to gain her attention.

“Young Lucius has grown to be quite a handsome catch. I daresay the witch that snares him would be a mighty beauty indeed, you can stop glaring _Mrs_ Weasley,” it was the sound of her name that surely made his head turn. Just as Arthur’s would if you whispered Malfoy in the upper bedrooms whilst he was in his shed in the garden. “Now then, go on with you, I daresay I’m too old for those death-traps they put you in to go to the vaults. Much easier in my day, the Goblins were more solicitous and went for you. Where’s the trust I ask you!

As her mother settled herself on a seat, her brothers wanted to follow her and Molly left her mum to take care of Bill. As they passed Lucius her brother’s giggles descended into chortles, “Oi, Lucibum!”

“Fabian!” Molly gasped in shock.

“I beg your pardon!” he exclaimed.

Molly took decisive action and stood in front of her brothers, despite them being bigger and bulkier than her already, she kept herself between them and trouble, “I apologise most profusely for my brother,” she blushed to the roots of her hair. The worst part about being a redhead was how easy it was to colour, emotions were harder to hide. “Please, do not take what he says to heart.”

The young man tilted his head and a slow smirk spread across his face; Molly felt uneasy over how reptilian it seemed. His unearthly silver eyes scrutinised her from head-to-toe and she began to shuffle her feet under his haughty gaze.

“Mrs Weasley,” he said in his deep perfect cut-glass English accent. “I hear congratulations are in order, how is the latest Weasley?”

“William?” she gulped. “He’s er fine, thank you.”

“As to your brother’s appellation,” he scowled at the offender, “I shall let it pass for now.”

Molly found herself touching her hair, reaching for stray curls and trying to pat them in place, “Thank you,” she said, “Fabian! Apologise!”

“But!”

“Fabian Darius Prewett _you_ had better apologise right now or I won’t buy anything from Zonko’s for you!”

Despite her size, Fabian lowered his head sheepishly and glared at Lucius who was waiting with an arched eyebrow, “I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

“I don’t think he heard you.”

“I’m sorry!” he said slightly louder.

“Apology accepted.”

Though his gaze never left her face, “Mrs Weasley,” he bowed.

“Mr Malfoy,” she curtsied.

With that she hustled her brother away from the wizard, scolding her brother as they walked along. “How on earth can you embarrass me in front of a Malfoy? Do you realise the trouble we could have got into? What Arthur might have had to pay in damages if Mr Abraxas Malfoy decided the slight on his son was more than a slight, how dare you! Never,” she hissed now pinching his ear the way her mother did, causing Fabian to wince. “Ever, do that to me again!”

She was tapped on the shoulder, behind her was Lucius and her eyes widened comically, he was grinning. “I think you dropped this,” he said handing her, her pink summer hat, a ghastly thing her mum made her wear, “May I take the liberty to purchase you a cup of coffee, later, _Mrs_ Weasley,” he emphasised the Mrs in a tone as if to say We’ll See About That. “Or perhaps an ice cream in Fortescue’s is better on such a hot,” he kissed the back of her hand still gripping tightly onto the wide rim of her unsightly headgear. “Day, such as this?”

A lump had risen in her throat, “That would be nice, thank you.”

“I shall wait for you here,” he said, “or better yet – Griphook!”

An unsightly dark-haired goblin hobbled obsequiously over to the richest wizard in the country, “What can I do fer you, Mr Malfoy!”

“See to it that Mrs Weasley has all that she needs from her vault,” he said. “I shall cover it. What do you need, _Mrs_ Weasley?” again that suggestive smirk that caused her to perspire, “be clear with your wants.”

“Ah, erm,” the lump had hardened, and she unconsciously took a step forward, “my er, hat, Mr Malfoy.”

“How much do you need?”

“Three galleons,” she said to the Goblin.

If Molly had observed things much clearer she would have seen Lucius roll his eyes, “Times that by ten,” he said to Griphook.

“Of course, Mr Malfoy, I shall deliver it by owl?”

Once the Goblin left them alone, Molly gulped trying to get rid of the warm feeling bubbling up in her belly. Trying to remember she was married under that argent stare, Molly tried to smile but it came out as a weak simper. Her heart thrummed deep in her chest, she began to feel her hands moisten and she tried to scrub them dry on her robes, “I really only needed three,” she stammered shyly, “thirty galleons is too much.”

Lucius turned his head towards her, “Get your son things he may need,” he said, “all I want in return is a knickerbocker glory with you.”

“Oh er right! I am married, you know.”

“It’s just ice cream,” he shrugged. “Whatever happens next is up to you!”

So yes, it started out as having a knickerbocker glory at Florian Fortescue’s - but it was more than just an ice cream. It was two days later, whilst she was finishing tidying up the kitchen at the Burrow that she received an envelope via an impressive Eagle Owl.

_Dear Mrs Weasley_

_I find you uncommonly attractive and you are just as Sacred as I am. Please, do accept my invitation to tea at the manor. My elves can help look after your son whilst I attend to your every need._

_I know you are thinking about me as much as I think of you. I find myself wanting to write sonnets on your hair alone, I may be acting foolish here but I must admit to having the odd fantasy about you when you were Head Girl, and now, now I am old enough and there is only a matter of three years between us that I cannot help but wonder… did I imagine your blushes?_

_Molly allow me this familiarity. I need to know if you, even a little bit, desire me as I do you. I must admit to being impressed with how you handled your siblings, you uphold traditions, just like you must do._

_Can I take just a moment to declare your beauty once again?_

_Yours ever in hope,_

_Lucius._

Without thinking twice, she grabbed a piece of parchment and started writing a reply.

II

_Dear Mr Malfoy, _(he read)

_I cannot begin to describe how impertinent your request is. I must say I am deeply flattered that you find me attractive and I must confess you have grown into a fine-looking young man. I must remind you that you addressed my letter as Mrs, therefore, you are aware of my married state AND, more to the point, I LOVE my husband, deeply._

_It is kind of you to invite me to tea, and I would accept an invitation if it came from your mother or father as would be appropriate to do so._

_Do not assume you can be so informal with me, to you I am and always will be Mrs Weasley._

_Kind Regards_

_ Mrs _ _Weasley_

Lucius scrunched up the letter in the palm of his hand, “Fine, play that way, Molly but I will have you.”

Later that day a rather aggravated Abraxas wrote a letter of invitation for the Weasley’s to come to dinner.

An invitation that was promptly accepted.

III

“I don’t like it,” growled Arthur as they pinched their meagre supply for floo powder. “Abandoning our son to have dinner with the Malfoys.”

“The son was absolutely generous and offered us 30 Galleons for little Will,” Molly scolded. “Wouldn’t hurt you to dress up – you used to, you know.”

She threw in the powder and shouted Malfoy Manor. Reluctantly Arthur did the same. “Bet they don’t do steak and kidney pie!” he mumbled.

“A bit of finery never hurt anyone.”

They stepped through to the Manor where two elves waited to take their cloaks, “Now, I know you have this odd feud but if you have nothing nice to say to our hosts say nothing at all.”

That ensured Arthur was completely silent sitting opposite his wife whilst Lucius was sitting next to her, regaling tails in her ear, bawdy ones by the way her chest heaved and went mighty red. He viciously stabbed his steak and kidney pie which even he could not admit to being anything other than perfect. He even asked for the recipe so that Molly could cook it for him.

Lucius was pleased to make her blush by his attentions, he had been careful about where to place his hands but he certainly danced them on the top of her thigh and she did not wipe his hand away, he had whispered terms of endearment and now, for the kill, “you know if child-rearing becomes too much for you I will happily lend you an elf so you have more time.”

“Not sure if that can be done, son,” Abraxas sighed, it was bad enough he had to entertain Weasleys now he knew why. Molly Prewett had grown to be quite beautiful. So he knows too well what his son’s motivations were now. For Abraxas it was Euphemia Potter – he hoped this Weasley family won’t break the curse and have a flipping daughter. That would be too much temptation for whatever grandson came their way.

Lucius rose from his seat, straightening down his tuxedo, and then glanced down at Molly. “I am going to show Molly the Manor.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes. The tour meant something. What it meant he did not know but Abraxas knew, and Abraxas smiled, “Of course you may,” Molly genteelly dabbed the sides of her mouth and took Lucius offered arm.

“You are not accompanying your wife?” Abraxas asked Arthur coolly.

The redhead had the nerve to grunt, shrug his shoulders and return to his food without saying anything.

IV

When Lucius had her far away from her oafish husband – a woman like that – a witch like that deserved so much better. “These are my rooms,” he swept his hand inside the one room that could easily fit the Burrow.

“Slytherin,” she remarked at the green and silver décor.

Lucius took her hand and kissed it again, keeping his eyes on her own, they were such a depth of brown that he could not help himself. He pulled her hand down and then pulled her into him, “I can’t give a fig about your marriage,” he murmured, “in fact had I been there at the time I would have presented myself as a candidate.”

Blushing, she tried to hide behind her hair but his hand tilted her head up and he wanted to drown her eyes, then he could not take it any longer. With barely a glance at her lips, he closed his eyes and pulled her further into his embrace. She was shocked and tried to fight him off but he was so good at it that he soon melted away any resistance she might have had and drowned into the kiss. Their lips parted for a second, heavily panting in each other’s faces. He backed her into a wall and began kissing her in earnest. Within moments, his tongue was inside her mouth. There was no thrust and parry for dominance just an equal acceptance, but it was still full of fire and his hands on her body were causing her to tremble. If she did not stop this now Godric knew where it could lead.

“Must stop!” she panted, “husband downstairs!”

Lucius stopped kissing her mouth and trailed kisses down her jaw, unclasping the first few buttons of her blouse, and began pressing hot insistent kisses down her neck, trailing across her collarbone whilst with his hands he ran them up her legs, he picked up her left leg and hoisted it over his hip, “Want you!” he grunted as he kissed as much of her breasts as he could reveal, and began working his way back up to her mouth. “Tell me you don’t – tell me and I will stop right here and now!”

Why Molly hesitated she never would know – to this day she hadn’t known. It plagued her that she should let a fresh out of Hogwarts man seduce her like this when she could not remember the last time there had been this heat between her and Arthur. He stepped back a little, his lips red and swollen from where she nipped and sucked, hers must be in a similar state. Their eyes dilated as the other, as flushed. They gazed into each other’s eyes and Lucius quickly performed the Denudo hex.

Molly gasped as the cool air hit her naked flesh. “Just gorgeous!” he sighed, “I was not aware blushes went that far down.”

“The curse of being fair-skinned.”

Lucius scoffed, “I know,” he said, he held out his hand, “come here – we need this. I see you especially do. If he could please you, you would not be here in my room.”

“I am a woman in my twenties.”

“You’re only twenty-one, I am nineteen – that’s three years last I checked. Not insurmountable.”

Whilst no blushing virgin, Molly was reluctant to see his penis. That would make it official somehow. Curiosity won her over and she gasped, what an elegant thing it was! Slender but long, almost as pale as he was, it sprouted from his silver blond hair. It was magnificent. It was all for her!

“I promise your husband won’t know!” he whispered as he led her to the bed, and she rolled on her back whilst he saddled her. He put his hand over her belly and whispered the charm, “There,” he said as he leaned down capturing a nipple in his mouth.

“We have no time,” Molly panted, “we have to be quick before Arthur comes looking for me.”

Lucius pouted, he was going to thoroughly seduce her, but he could see her logic, and so he began preparing her. His hand rubbed up and down slowly working her to a frenzy and took delight at her little whimpers, her gasps, moans and writhing amongst his silken sheets – her red hair clashed against the emerald green beautifully. He lowered his head, kissing at her neck whilst she was starting groan loudly. He picked up his hand’s pace, she was climbing higher and higher with her hips rising off the bed as she felt something tighten inside. That was the moment he withdrew his hand, she was now wet enough to allow him inside, and he positioned himself at her entrance.

They rutted to their own perfect rhythm. Writhing and joining in the serpentine dance. All Molly could think of was Lucius, nice spicy scented Lucius with just a hint of citrus. Lucius who had made her feel like a princess with a glance, if only she waited… No, no this was wrong, this was so wrong but… “Oh there!” she exclaimed. He thrust there again – the more she yelled yes the harder he pushed into her, never yanking out, he used his thumb to circle her clit and she wriggled underneath him.

His fingers gripped onto her hips, there’d be bruises there later, “Oh yes!” she squealed. “YESYESYESYES! Luci-US!” her come flooded out lubricating his shaft.

“Molly, oh Molly, my utter goddess my peon of women, my desire! Mol-LY,” he bottomed out, and spilt his seed within her. “Molly,” he panted.

They were soon dressed and ready to go back downstairs, “Await my letters,” Lucius whispered in her dainty ears, “I want to make slow, strong love with you. Next time, just read the word sex instead of tea.”

“Surely there are free women for you to take?”

“Not one is worthy of my interest but you, my sweet titian Diana.”

“Because you want what you cannot have?”

“That’s where you’re wrong, divorce will be finally law in Wizarding Britain. I just want you to come to your senses and see what could be yours…”

V

Two Months Later

“We have to stop!” she said as she rolled up her stockings and placed her underskirts over her legs, rushing to get dressed. He was laying there, the covers just about hiding his dignity, however, they had just both come harder than they ever had before, “I mean it.”

He smirked as he shifted to his side, his long arm reached out to grab her hand, “Just a bit longer and I am sure I can convince you,” he said.

It was true, she was developing feelings for Lucius. Lust often mingled with blatant sexual desire and when together they were like fireworks. Never had she felt like this with Arthur. The guilt was eating her up inside. “I don’t know how much longer I can do this to Arthur, Lucius, it isn’t fair on him.”

“Divorce is legal now,” he said hopefully, she had pushed her skirt up and tied it together into a bow tie at the dead centre of her back. Lucius cheekily pulled on one of the free lengths and undid it, he wanted her again. “We can shock society together. Truly, as a Prewett, you do deserve so much more.”

She did not know if guilt had triggered her anger, but she stepped feet away from the bed and retied her skirt standing against the window, the light haloed her in a glorious shade igniting her hair so she looked like a fire goddess of old, “I cannot do this anymore! Arthur is the one who deserves better,” she snarled as she snatched her blouse and quickly did up the buttons. “I know you’re used to your own way but you and I are through. This was the last time!”

Lucius sighed, “you said that yesterday, and the day before that, every day before that,”

“This time I mean it!”

She did not mean it. Three days later she was back at the Manor allowing Bill to be raised by Elves whilst she rushed into her lover’s arms. “I didn’t mean it!” she peppered hot kisses all over his face and neck, tears spilling from her eyes, “I’m so sorry, I just hate you and like you, and love him and I’m a mess!”

They made hot sweet love against the wall of his father’s study where the pictures watched in silence, the women shocked but still tittering with their fans and the men grumbling about how scandalous this was whilst ogling the young witch in their fruit’s grasp.

“I cannot leave you,” she said after they made love, they were in such a state of deshabille, fingers threaded together.

“Then leave Arthur, become my wife, it’s clear we’re suited.”

Molly gulped down her tears and shook her head, “I can’t leave Arthur either,” she sighed.

“You’re not telling me this is the last time it is going to happen, are you?”

Molly turned to look down on Lucius, Lucius whose long hair splayed behind him like he looked like a cheeky angel, and smiled sadly: “I wish I had the strength to walk away but…”

“With me, you can have anything. I’d even adopt little William,” he said stroking her arm, causing goosebumps to form. “I want you badly! I think I may be in love with you.”

Love?

They had never discussed love!

“I’m not sure I feel the same?”

“What is there to fight against, Molly?”

“Tradition for a start.”

“I am all for Tradition as you know.”

“Vows.”

“The only vow to worry about is the unbreakable vow,” he shrugged his massive shoulders.

“Because it’s right?”

“We’re right!” he sighed, “We both love art, books, potions,” he argued, his eyes pleading with her, “we are powerful and ex-Quidditch players, we can rule the world together.”

“Rule the world?” she stammered.

“Nothing!”

It did not seem like nothing to her. In fact, she felt a cold shudder rush down her spine.

VI

“NOTHING!” Molly shouted at Lucius flinging a curse at him. “NOTHING!”

“I HAD TO MOLLY, I’D DIE IF I HADN’T!” he yelled back trying to deflect her magic.

“THAT MARK IS EVIL AND YOU KNOW IT.”

“THIS MARK IS KEEPING ME ALIVE, DON’T DENY YOU DID NOT KNOW MY FAMILY LEANINGS.”

Molly stumbled and fell to the floor on her knees, “What have I done?” she murmured. “What have I bloody well done?” tears fell from her eyes landing in splashes of regret on the floor, “I messed up.”

“I had to be marked, Molly, but don’t you see it makes not one whit of difference how I feel about you.”

“Instead you now openly hate muggles and muggleborns.”

“Cast aside your Gryffindor priggishness for one minute and understand my reasons, I took this to protect you. Marry me and you would be constantly protected. You and your son.”

“You think I want anything to do with you now?” she spat in his face. “You had this Mark all the time you touched me. All the time?”

“Today yes, I only received it a few days ago. Think about your son.”

“Leave me alone!” she growled with deep hatred. “Think I’d let my son near you again? That I’d come here again? We’ve barely recovered from Grindelwald and now you tell me you have had a new one under your roof – that you follow him – that you…”

“Molly, please, understand.”

With the reflexes of a cheetah, Molly stepped up and swung around aiming her fist in his face causing him to stumble back, “I can’t believe I was seriously considering leaving Arthur for you!”

“Fine, go back, be a pauper,” Lucius spat, “but one day you’ll regret your decision – I would not want another Weasley to set foot in this house ever again you … you … blood-traitor!”

“Better a blood traitor than a bigot!” she hissed picking up her stuff, she picked up her clothes and rushed them on.

Lucius had a rush of magic and the door slammed shut stopping her escape, he rushed up to her and wrapped his hand around her slender throat. Her eyes were popping out of her skull. Her lips thinned, “Now you listen to me,” he said spitting in her face, “I set out to marry you, and marry you I will. I said I won’t suffer a Weasley in this household. You’re still a Prewett to my way of thinking. All I need to do is send word at the Ministry via my father that your darling husband is up to no good and stealing funds from his poor insipid department and you will realise I am the only one that can truly look after you.”

“I will not…” she could not talk anymore; her face was turning blue, her wand clattered on the floor as she needed her hands to fight for her life. He seemed to tighten his grip for a moment, Molly panicked, and scrabbled against his corded arms to try and push him off. Then, he exhaled, closed his eyes, and stopped releasing her. Big bruise marks where his fingers cinched into her skin would show soon.

“I can’t kill you!” he sobbed, “I can’t hurt you, I love you. With me…”

Molly stood up on wobbly legs and straightened her robes, her hoarse voice coughed as she glanced at the broken young man, “I am a Weasley though,” she said.

“What does he have that I don’t?” Lucius implored.

“Warmth, kindness and compassion. A great deal of compassion. And I wronged him. Now,” she said picking up her wand. “I hope one day you do find those things but you would never have them with me.”

“I hate him,” Lucius uttered so darkly Molly gulped and rattled the door handle.after offering a silent Alohomora. “One day, Molly, you will regret rejecting me!”

VII

When she got home she found Arthur sitting at the kitchen table with parchments spread out before him, the tokens, even jewellery he could never afford and glanced up at with red-rimmed eyes. “What have I done?” he whispered.

“Nothing my love, absolutely nothing!”

“But with Lucius Malfoy of all people?”

“I realised through this that I love you. It took me being an utter tramp for me to realise it’s you I love, Arthur,” she flew to him and landed on her knees so she could plead with him. “I was blown away.”

“But this one references that dinner…”

“I am sorry I have no excuse,” she solemnly hung her head low, she grabbed Arthur’s hand and wiped her cheek against it, bathing it with her tears. “I have been an utter slut but I was so lonely and scared. You work at nights mostly and it’s not an excuse but I…”

Eventually, Arthur relaxed his stiff hands, “I will do nothing to you if you wish to leave me,” he said.

“Never,” she declared, “you have so much more that he doesn’t. Understand so much more. He may be cultured and clever but you’re inquisitive and intelligent. I stumbled and fell into temptations arms. But today I saw the true face and it was horrifying. I don’t need anyone else, ever again.”

“Mark my words we’ll pay for this!” Arthur said as he stroked his wife’s hair. “He’ll pay for it tenfold. I hate him and when I get the chance I’ll see him in Azkaban – mark my words!”

VIII

Summer 1992

_“Well, well, well – Arthur Weasley.”_

_It was Mr Malfoy. He stood with his hand on Draco’s shoulder, sneering in just the same way_. No one noticed Molly gulp and try to avoid his covert stare; she was such a different woman now and Lucius was barely sparing her a glance.

_“Lucius,” said Mr Weasley, nodding coldly_. He could not believe the man had the gall to come near his family after what he did. No one noticed Lucius side-eye Molly and suppressed a sigh. She truly could have been a great witch under his guidance.

_“Busy time at the Ministry, I hear,” said Mr Malfoy. “All those raids … I hope they’re paying you overtime?”_

Molly’s eyes narrowed. Lucius was good on his promise and the Ministry had stuck Arthur in a dead-end job. _He reached into Ginny’s cauldron and extracted, from amidst the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of **A Beginner’s Guide To Transfiguration**_ **.**

_“Obviously not,” he said. “Dear me, what’s the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don’t even pay you well for it?”_

_Mr Weasley flushed darker than either Ron or Ginny_. He remembered exactly what had happened between William’s and Charlie’s birth. How he had treated his wife, the bruise marks around her neck.

_“We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy,” he said._

_“Clearly,” said Mr Malfoy, his pale eyes straying to Mr and Mrs Granger, who were watching apprehensively. “The company you keep, Weasley … and I thought your family could sink no lower-“_

As a huge fight broke out involving hands and feet and, in Arthur’s case, hair pulling, Molly rushed up to the front of the crowd, “NO!” she shrieked above the yells. “Arthur No!”

Hagrid had to break the two vicious wizards apart!

_Mr Malfoy still held Ginny’s old transfiguration book. He thrust it at her. His eyes glittering with malice. “Here, girl – take your book – it’s the best your father,”_ he snarled glaring once more at Arthur, _“can give you!”_

What no one spotted, not even eagle-eyed Harry was the regretful glance sent Molly’s way from Lucius, it was also rather supercilious. Nor did they see Molly sadly watch Lucius retreating back, his hand firmly gripping hold of Draco’s shoulder.

IX

_Mid Spring 1993_

_There was a scream!_

_“ **Ginny**!”_

_It was Mrs Weasley, who had been sitting crying in front of the fire. She leapt to her feet, closely followed by Mr Weasley, and both of them flung themselves on their daughter._

_“You saved her! You saved her! **How** did you do it?”_

It was a lengthy explanation – one that was accepted by one and all. Arthur told his daughter gently to never do this again, to never trust something that did not have a brain. Then Lucius Malfoy swept in angry that Dumbledore was back, that the Weasley girl survived, that all the mud…sorry, Muggleborns – were woken up, and to top it all off, that Potter brat was the mastermind behind it all.

The icing on the cake was when Dobby was accidentally set free. Lucius was livid. He had bigger fish to fry. His own son to raise. The ghost of Molly’s kisses still haunted him to this day.

Meanwhile, Molly had spent the entire day fussing over Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny. They were allowed to see Hogsmeade with Arthur and Molly now that exams were cancelled.

It was three days later Molly received a letter from Lucius. She gulped and glanced around to make sure the room was empty before opening it.

_Dear Mrs Weasley_

_I am honestly glad your daughter survived; she must be a real treasure to own since there aren’t many girl-born Weasleys. That must be the Prewett blood in you._

_I remember you owe me 30 Galleons, with interest. I suggest we meet up alone to discuss repayment._

_Even after all these years, it’s always been you…_

_Yours Ever_

_Lucius._

Closing her eyes Molly went to the fireplace and lit it with her wand, she burnt the letter, but the owl was still there. He truly expected a reply.

X

Wiltshire

_Dear Mr Malfoy_

_I will meet you in hell where you can get your 30 Galleons and more from me!_

_You did one good thing for me. You made me realise Arthur was and is a good man._

_Yours Hatefully_

_ Mrs _ _Weasley._

Lucius scrunched up the parchment in his fist and growled, it was a war she wanted? It was a war she was going to get!

One day he’d make it known what happened. He had plenty of evidence after all…

**Author's Note:**

> My age maths may be wrong, please show me where I have and I will correct it.


End file.
